helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsuyaki Miyabi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002–present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Piccolo Town Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Aa!, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Hello! Project Kids, Sexy Otonajan, Buono!, Ex-ceed!, Mobekimasu, DIY♡, MobekisuJ, Mellowquad |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Natsuyaki Miyabi '(夏焼雅) is a Japanese pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully passed the audition for Hello! Project Kids, an all-female adolescent pop group under Hello! Project. Since then, she has also become a part of five smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids members: Aa!, Sexy Otonajan, Berryz Koubou, Buono!, DIY♡, and Mellowquad. On April 30, 2013, she was appointed sub-captain of Berryz Koubou. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Natsuyaki Miyabi, [[Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku|October 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Natsuyaki Miyabi was born on August 25, 1992 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger brother. 2002 Natsuyaki successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition alongside the other members of Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participates in the band's weekly radio show ''Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. In that same year, she was cast as a character in "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", however she did not have a large part due to her age. Many members of Hello! Project Kids and Morning Musume participated in this film. 2003 In 2003, Natsuyaki was chosen to join the group Aa!, which consisted of another member of Hello! Project Kids, Suzuki Airi, and was lead by Tanaka Reina, a member of Morning Musume. They released only one single: "FIRST KISS" released on October 29, 2003."ハロプロ新ユニット「あぁ！」は平均１１歳". Sanspo.com. 2003.09.12."ハロプロ新ユニット「あぁ！」". Sports Hochi. 2003.09.11. The status of the group as a recording unit is unknown, since they have not released anything since their single in 2003, but the original lineup "reformed" for live performances in 2007. 2004 In 2004, all of Hello! Project participated in a large shuffle group that produced one single, "All For One & One For All! " This song is considered one of the themes of Hello! Project. 2005 In 2005 Natsuyaki became a member of Hello! Project's shuffle unit Sexy Otonajan. Like Aa!, there were only 3 members -- Fujimoto Miki from Morning Musume, Murakami Megumi from ℃-ute, and herself. Their first and only single was "Onna, Kanashii, Otona". 2007 Natsuyaki then became a member of Buono! along side two other Hello! Project Kids, Tsugunaga Momoko from Berryz Koubou, and Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute. The unit was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and formed to sing both the opening theme, "Kokoro no Tamago", and ending theme, "Honto no Jibun", for the anime adaptation of the Shugo Chara! manga."New unit Buono! Momoko, Miyabi and Airi Unit!". Hello!Online. 2007-07-23. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing Shugo Chara! music. 2009 In 2009 the group Aa! was taken off hiatus and reformed into the second generation of Aa!. The second generation consists of Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Saho Akari. On July 17th, Natsuyaki appeared in her first solo Pizza-La commercial. Her commercial was a Natsuyaki Miyabi version of Buono!'s commercial for Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese. 2010 Junjun, Linlin, Natsuyaki, and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu performed in Shanghai during June 2010 as a special 4-member unit called Ex-ceed!. 2011 Natsuyaki, along with the other members of the Hello! Project Kids, starred in the horror film Ousama Game as the character Miyazaki Emi, a minor in the film. Natsuyaki, along with the other members of Buono!, starred in the horror film Gomennasai as the character Kurohane Hinako, a main character in the film. 2012 In April 7, it was announced that Natsuyaki would miss that weekend’s Berryz Koubou Spring Concert 2012 ~Berryz Station~ concerts due to Peritonsillar Abscess. Natsuyaki, Sudo Maasa and Yasuda Kei will perform in a comedy play titled B・B ~bumpy buddy~. It will be performed on May 15. On July 20, it was announced that Natsuyaki, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Nakajima Saki, and Iikubo Haruna were chosen to form the unit DIY♡."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!" (with GREEN FIELDS), on November 7. 2013 On January 2, the first day of the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ concert tour, it was announced that Natsuyaki hurt her ankle prior to the show, which made her unable to dance for half of the tour. On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Natsuyaki was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Mellowquad, along with fellow Berryz Koubou member Tokunaga Chinami and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato. On April 3, it was announced Natsuyaki will be a regular on the radio show "BAKUNAI" as an assistant to the show's MC. On April 30, Shimizu Saki appointed Natsuyaki the sub-captain of Berryz Koubou."春ツアーを終えて。". Shimizu Saki Official Blog. 2013.04.30. On August 26, Natsuyaki had a birthday event titled "Sweetest♡time". On September 11, on the official channel of Hello! Project, it was announced that Natsuyaki Miyabi, sprained her right ankle. For this reason, some changes were made in the work Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~, which currently operates. Profile Stats= *'''Name: Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼 雅) *'Nicknames:' Miya, Miyabi (みやび), Miiya (みーや), Miiyan (みーやん), Natsuko (なつ子) , Nacchan (なっちゃん), Nassan (なっさん), Miyabi-chan (雅ちゃん) *'Birthday:' *'Bloodtype:' O *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 160cm (5' 03") *'Shoe Size:' 23.5 ~ 24 *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Audition song': "Souda! We're ALIVE" by Morning Musume *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2013-04-30: Berryz Koubou Sub-Captain *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 10 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Red' (2005-2006, 2007, 2008) **'Light Blue' (2007) **'Purple' (2009-present) *'Buono! Color:' Red *'DIY♡ Color:' Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Sexy Otonajan *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2008) **Ex-ceed! (2010) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Brand/Designer': MOUSSY, L.D.S. *'Hobbies:' Doing nails, shopping. *'Interests:' Cosmetics, fashion. *'Favorite English Word:' "LOVE". *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus). |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Purikura *'Special skill': Baton, rollerblading *'Strong point': Bright and cheerful *'Weak point': Shy, get mad easily *'Habit': Touching her hair *'Favourite color': Black, white, pink *'Favourite flower': Baby's breath, gerbera, tulip *'Disliked things to do': Math and kanji *'Scared of': Monsters and cockroaches. *'Favourite movie': "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", "Spy Kids", "Harry Potter" "Nana " "Nana 2" *'Favorite Anime & Manga: '''Nana *'Favorite book': "MAX Lovely!" "Angel Lip," "Musume Monogatari". *'Favorite word': "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Summer *'Favorite food': Yakiniku, sushi, fruits, ice-cream *'Least favorite food': Green onions, green bell peppers, celery, parsley, carrots *'Favourite song': "FIRST KISS (Aa!)," "Masayume" (Aa!) *'Charm point': Eyes ;2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) #'Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?:' ''I feel a bit strange talking to people I've only just met. #'What has been the most impressive moment of your career?:' Other concerts in Hawaii and Korea have also been great. #'What are your goals?:' We played there (Budokan) as guests of Sharam-Q, but it would be a dream to headline some day. #'Where do you see yourself in 50 years?:' I can't say for sure, but I hope I'm happy. Discography : See also: Natsuyaki Miyabi Discography Featured In Digital Singles *2011.03.02 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) Solo Songs *2011.08.10 FrankincenseΨ (フランキンセンスΨ) (SI☆NA cover) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (Buono! cover) Solo DVDs *2011.02.23 NATURAL & COOL (“e-Hello!” DVD) Other DVDs *2011.02.XX Berryz Days 3 (with Sudou Maasa & Kumai Yurina) *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (with Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (with Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Sugaya Risako) *2012.07.XX Berryz Days 5 ~Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara~ (with Tokunaga Chinami & Sudou Maasa) *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD - Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako FC Tour Travelix in Shirakaba Lake *2013.12.26 Miyabi Natsuyaki Birthday Event ...Sweetest♡time... Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2007.05.31 MIYABI *2013.11.15 GLOW Digital Photobooks *2009.08.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Miya version) *2011.03.08 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Miya version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Miya version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Works Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Miyazaki Emi) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (as Kurohane Hinako) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2003 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) Commercials *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.)" Theater *2012.05 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Marion and Constance) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013– BAKUNAI *2013– PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Magazines *2012.03.31 Confetti Vol.089 May 2012 Issue *2013.10.09 Anican R Yanyan Vol.10 (with Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Tokunaga Chinami) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (with C-ute feature, Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ！We're ALIVE) by Morning Musume *Masayume (正夢) by Aa! *Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!) by Berryz Koubou 2nd Event (2008.09.18) *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) by Berryz Koubou *Ki ga Tsukeba Anata (気がつけば あなた) by Matsuura Aya 3rd Event (2009.04.24) *Shoushitsu Ten -Vanishing Point- (消失点-Vanishing Point-) by Buono! 4th Event (2010.01.21) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY by Berryz Koubou *Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point- (消失点Vanishing Point) by Buono! *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) by Matsuura Aya *Rock no Kamisama (ロックの神様) by Buono! *Janakya Mottainai! (じゃなきゃもったいないっ!) by Buono! 5th Event (2010.06.08) *♥Momoiro Kataomoi♥ (♥桃色片想い♥) by Matsuura Aya *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (晴れ雨のちスキ) by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Seishun Bus Guide (青春バスガイド) by Berryz Koubou *Kataomoi. (カタオモイ。) by Buono! *Story by AI Rankings *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2010 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2011 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *She ranked 7th in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. *She was voted 8th favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg Trivia *Recently, she said her favorite food is ice cream and donuts. *Natsuyaki and Sugaya Risako are the only Berryz Koubou members to get solo lines in all 34 singles. *Her cousin is Fujie Reina, former AKB48 member and current member of NMB48. As of 2014 she is a member of Team M, the team which Nakayama Nana is now captain of. *Her favorite season is summer . *She claims her charm point to be her eyes and her small ears. *Her favorite artists are UNJASH and EXILE. *She loves and collects pink and sparkly things. *Her favourite subject is Domestic Science. *She is well-known to be the fashion leader among the Berryz Koubou members and is also considered to be one of the most fashionable in Hello! Project. *She enjoys to watch or hear about scary things. She has told that one time, she felt like she was bound by something because she felt her neck was tied down and she couldn’t move her feet either. *During the rehearsing for FIRST KISS, she cried a lot because she was so frustrated that she was not be able to get the moves and because she thought their dance instructor was scary. *She pays attention to keep her eyebrows from getting messed up *She cut her hair short around January 2009, yet around the begining of 2010 she got extentions. *Out of all of the Berryz Koubou members, she is in the most sub-groups. *She wanted to ride a dolphin when she was a child. *She shows a disgusted face whenever she encounters disgusting things. *She thinks that she’s like a cat. *The most precious thing for her is friends. *Her favorite movies is Nana 1 and 2, and Nana is also her favorite manga. *She is Sato Ayano, Kikkawa Yuu and Otsuka Aina's role model. *She is close friends with Suzuki Airi. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Shimizu Saki. *Tokunaga Chinami has referred to her as her girlfriend on several occassions. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Berryz Koubou members about Games. *She wants to become more skilled at cooking. *On an episode of Music Fighter she stated that she does not pluck her eyebrows, she shaves them into the right shape. *She said her solo DVD NATURAL & COOL is different from her true herself. *Tsugunaga Momoko's Koyu-biimu (Pinky Beam) was inspired by her Miya-biimu (Miya Beam). *Her Rainbow Berryz digital photobook ranked at #4 on the Ugosha+ website for best selling in late May 2013. *In early June 2013, when S/mileage was asked who's the fashion leader in Hello! Project, all members answered Natsuyaki. *She's a big fan of KPOP girl group T-ARA, and has also met them in person. See Also *Natsuyaki Miyabi Gallery *Natsuyaki Miyabi Discography Featured In *Natsuyaki Miyabi Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles Notes # Used by Shimizu Saki. References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog fr:Miyabi Natsuyakics:Natsuyaki Miyabide:Natsuyaki Miyabies:Natsuyaki Miyabi Category:Blood type O Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:1992 births Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Buono! Category:2002 additions Category:Sexy Otonajan Category:Aa! Category:Unit leaders Category:August Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi Photobooks Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡ Category:Ex-ceed! Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Red Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Group Leaders Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi DVDs Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Mellowquad Category:Virgo Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Current Sub-leader